Slade Wilson (New Earth)
''Blackest Night'' In the Teen Titans (vol. 3) tie-in to the Blackest Night crossover, Deathstroke is living in the deceased Wintergreen's house and reading his journal, when he is attacked by Rose. During the fight, the two are attacked by their deceased relatives - Grant, Wade, and Adeline, who, along with Wintergreen, have all been reanimated as Black Lanterns. Deathstroke and Rose are forced to work together and fight for their lives against the Black Lanterns.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #77 (November 2009) The two hopelessly fight the regenerating Black Lanterns until Jericho, cured from his earlier insanity, arrives and turns the tide of the fight. During the course of the battle, Deathstroke confesses to his children that part of the reason why he menaced the Teen Titans for so many years was that he felt that by forcing his children to hate him, they would have a chance of escaping the sorrow and pain a life with him would entail. Just as Slade is overwhelmed and about to be killed, Jericho somehow uses his abilities to sever the connection between the Black Lanterns and their power rings, permanently sending them back to the grave. After realizing that her mother was not reborn as a member of the Black Lantern Corps, Rose comes to the conclusion that she must somehow still be alive, and leaves after threatening to kill Slade if he tries to stop her. Jericho chooses to stay with his father, reasoning that only Slade would have the courage to kill him if he were to ever return to madness.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #78 (December 2009) Following the Black Lanterns' encounter, Slade begins forming a new team of Titans consisting of Jericho, Cheshire, Tattooed Man and others. ''Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne'' Deathstroke has been seen working with the League of Assassins, controlling the body and physical actions of Robin Damian Wayne due to an implant planted in his back by his mother, Talia al Ghul, during an operation. Talia intended for Deathstroke to use Damian's body to kill Dick Grayson, the current incarnation of Batman. This attempt failed, because his enhanced abilities proved to be a strain on Damian's body. | Powers = Slade is enhanced due to a military procedure making him almost superhuman. Enhanced Mind: Able to utilize 9 times more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, Deathstroke's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. Enhanced Reflexes: Deathstroke possesses instantaneous reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Enhanced Strength: His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened, allowing Deathstroke to be "as strong as 10 men". Enhanced Stamina: Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. Enhanced Speed: Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than a normal human. Regenerative Healing Factor: With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster then normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did naught but slow him down and cause great pain. *'Enhanced Immunity:' Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Retarded Aging:' An important aspect to note is that while Deathstroke is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. One revival actually caused a reversal of age, however, this has yet to be seen again and the affects were eventually reversed by another return from death. | Abilities = Masterful Tactician: Slade is most likely the greatest strategist and tactician on the planet always calculating his opponents moves before hand he even single handedly defeated the entire JLA roster. He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proved more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The worlds greatest tactician." Skilled Martial Artist: Trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. During this time, he received Martial Arts training through Boxing, Jujitsu and Karate. After mastering these Martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. After this he became the man known as the Deathstroke. His physical prowess is so great that he fought Batman to a near standstill and Batman only defeated him during the Infinite Crisis storyline when he had the help of Nightwing and Robin. . | Strength = Enhanced. His strength was likened to having the 'strength of ten men'. Able to press lift at a minimum of 800 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Deathstroke's helmet and armor are lined with Kevlar and later promethium mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. Amongst other things, Deathstroke has been shown to carry a specially designed multi-million dollar flash-bomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League, including Superman, although only long enough for him to make an escape.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #75 | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various Firearms * A Promethium Sword * Power Staff * Explosives * Others | Notes = | OtherMedia = Deathstroke also appears in the Teen Titans animated series, where he is referred to only as Slade. He is the Titans' main adversary and was the primary antagonist for the first two seasons. | Trivia = ]] * Similarities to Other Characters: :* Deathstroke has been said to have been designed as a sort of Anti-Batman by creators Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, but with a much more James Bond feel to him. :* Marvel Comics' Deadpool clearly bares a lot of unmistakable similarities to Deathstroke; Deadpool's name is Wade Wilson and Deathstroke's is Slade Wilson; the two wear nearly identical costumes, although they have completely opposite attitudes. The two of them actually met during a Mr. Mxyzptlk-influenced crossover event, in which the two of them fought with conflicting contracts to both kill and save Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. * Deathstroke's ability to use "90% of his brainpower" is a reference to the erroneous belief that people only use 10% of their ability. See for more information on this myth. | Recommended = * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * ''Deathstroke the Terminator'' (Volume 1) * Identity Crisis :* ''Identity Crisis'' #3 * Green Arrow: Road to Jericho * Villains United * ''Teen Titans: Titans East'' * ''The Green Arrow & Black Canary Wedding Special'' | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * The Secret Society of Super-Villains * Titans East * Adeline Kane * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Jericho (Joe Wilson) * Ravager (Rose Wilson) * Major Wintergreen | DC = Deathstroke | Wikipedia = Deathstroke | Links = * Deathstroke at TitansTower.com }} Category:Green Arrow villains Category:One Eye Category:Assassins Category:Checkmate members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Titans East members Category:Outsiders Villains Category:Swordsmanship Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tae Kwon Do Category:Judo Category:Muay Thai Category:Savate Category:Nightwing villains Category:Bojutsu